


I Hate Me

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, Mild Depiction of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Windy and his Origin meet for the first time since the accident.It goes as well as one would expect.Windy's POV of 'I Hate You'





	I Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> We got some revealing information about Windy from the latest episode so I had to write [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859734) from Windy's POV
> 
> Cause knowing that 'evil little shit' is not Windy's default personality makes one wonder about what he's really like.  
> And you know, having to meet someone you tried to kill when you weren't really in control of your actions.

Windy wasn't sure if he actually wanted to meet the boy, his boy, his human, his, Origin. Not after everything that had happened between them, not after what he had done to the boy.

The other Ignis, sans Lightning anyways, had tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, Lightning after all had gotten to him and twisted his code, rewriting it make him unfailingly loyal to the Light Ignis, to turn him into a vicious little spitfire who hated humans with his very soul.

Windy had never hated humans, if anything he was curious about these funny beings that had managed to create them.

He'd always been the most curious of the lot, second only to Ai really, and at one point he had looked forward to meeting his Origin, the boy that created him.

But now...his stomach twisted up in knots as he looked at the boy that sat across from him, seated in a peculiar chair, one that had wheels.

"Why? Why? Why!?" The boy slammed his fists on the handles of his chair as he glared as Windy, voice growing louder with each cry. "I didn't even know you, so why? Why did you do this?" Windy flinched at the harshness of his voice and turned his gaze downward slightly.

"Do you even know what happened to me after what you did?" asked the boy, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked at Windy, teeth clenched. "Do you?" Windy winced again, the pain in his Origin's voice almost palpable. He curled and uncurled his tiny fists, hands on his knees as words died in his throat. What could he even say to that? Of course he knew what had happened, what he'd done to him, even if the others hadn't decided to tell him he still remembered. He remembered every action and everything he'd said. "I was in a coma for months, and when I woke up do you know what they told me? ' _I'm sorry but you'll never walk again_ '."

Oh. That explained the funny chair with the wheels, why his Origin hadn't once stood or walked like every other human he'd seen. Why he was so mad.

Windy raised his head to speak, to say something, anything to his Origin, but before he could the boy practically leapt at him, hands wrapped around his tiny body, gripping him like a vice. Windy gasped as all the air was seemingly squished out of him and his body was immobilized by his Origin's hands.

He wanted to say something, anything, but what, what could he possibly say?

' _I'm sorry?_ '

' _It's not my fault._ '

Excuses, every last one of them, and it was his fault, even if Lightning had messed with his program, turned him against the boy, against humans, he was still the one who had hijacked the car and turned it to strike the boy, who had put him in the position he was now in. It would be wrong to try and shift the blame, and it wouldn't be fair.

At first Windy did nothing as his Origin squeezed him tightly, shouting at him and crying, shaking him violently and causing him to flop back and forth like a rag doll. He deserved this punishment after all, deserved everything that came his way and everything the boy did to him.

"Why? Why?"

Over and over he asked the same thing, tears rolling down his cheeks as his grip on the Ignis tightened.

Windy wheezed as the boy's fingers dug into his soft, pliable body and momentarily he wondered if he could bleed and what would happen.

Then survival instinct kicked in and he squirmed, maybe he did deserve this but he didn't want to die, to be torn apart like this. He managed to cry out and gasp, tiny strangled sounds as he squirmed and thrashed in the boy's hands, spots of pain flashing in front of his eyes.

Then, without warning, the boy's grip slackened, loosening from around Windy and his hands dropped into his lap. His voice went quiet as he sobbed, burying his face into his hands.

Windy panted and rubbed at his throat, his whole body tingling and searing with pain. It was a good thing he didn't have bones, or all of them would surely have been broken.

The boy said something quiet that Windy didn't catch and Windy looked up at him, curiously.

"I hate you so much. I hate you, and I can't live without you."

For what felt like an eternity, Windy sat on the boy's knee, listening to him sob into his hands.

It had taken the combined efforts of the other Ignis, Yusaku, Shoichi and even Kogami Ryoken himself, to repair the damage that had been done to his code by Lightning, as well as to his body by the Knights of Hanoi, in order to restore him to his former form.

He touched the side of his face slightly, despite their work there were still lasting marks upon his skin from the virus, and they said his right eye was likely to never work again. Well, they had warned him that he would likely never be the same as he once was, physically or otherwise. As he looked up at his Origin he could see faint scars marring his skin as well, likely from the car crash.

Slowly and tentatively he stood and took a step forward, then another and another before reaching out and gently touching his Origin's hands.

"I'm sorry."

Maybe he deserved to be hated for what he'd done, deserved to be punished and have every injustice he inflicted upon his Origin brought down upon him. But the past couldn't be changed, and he couldn't take back what had happened, what he'd done. But maybe he could repair the future, their future.

The boy looked up at him, lifting his head from his hands, tears staining his cheeks, a slightly surprised look upon his face.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, in fact you may never even like me," said Windy, wilting as he spoke. "And it's more than what I deserve. But I am sorry."

His tiny hands pressed against his Origin's as he looked up at him. "I'm Windy, it's nice to meet you at last. What's your name?"


End file.
